Shoot Straight
by TheDeep
Summary: Danny, Adam, and Mac are taking the prank challenge to a whole new level, and Jo and Lindsay aren't going to forgive them quickly. What are the guys up to now? You'll have to read to find out! This is my contribution to the Guys vs. Girls Prank Challenge!


**Hey y'all! This is my contribution to the Guys vs. Girls prank challenge! (Sorry gals, but I'm gonna take the guys' side here… I might plot their revenge later, if you'd like them to get back at the old guys for this?)**

_**New York Crime Lab – Ballistics Lab**_

"Shoot straight," Danny said with a smirk. Mac was grinning like an idiot and Adam was even in on it as well.

Mac had his service weapon in his hand. "Going once, going twice?"

"You sure about this, boss?"

_There's_ the Adam they all knew!

Mac grinned. "She'll kill me later, but I'm gonna get a kick out of it. Besides, what other job lets you take a shot at your boss with no consequences?" he asked.

Adam finally smiled and Danny took Mac's gun. "I wanna do this one," he said.

Adam chuckled. "I can't believe we're really gonna do this in the middle of the lab."

Mac smiled and looked over at the lab tech on duty in the ballistics lab. The young man gave him a thumbs up and Danny and Mac looked to each other. "You miss and I will personally strangle you to death," Mac warned with a serious tone even though he was grinning.

Danny chuckled. "Chill, would you? When was the last time I missed out on a prank as good as this one?"

Mac shook his head and smiled. "Alright, just shut up, Messer!"

It wasn't five minutes later before Adam ran out of the ballistics lab, looking around frantically and spotting Lindsay. "Lindsay!" he yelled.

Lindsay looked startled. She'd heard the gunshot from the hallway, but she knew Mac and Danny needed to test fire several weapons from a case earlier in the day. "Adam, what happened?" she asked, concern darkening her eyes as she hurried to the lab tech's side.

"The… the… gun!" Adam stuttered as usual. "It… it misfired I guess… and, oh… God…."

Lindsay raced to Danny's side as he was kneeled in the ballistics lab by an unmoving form that she recognized as Mac. "Oh my God! What the hell happened?!"

Danny broke out in this smirk and Lindsay stared at him like he was a maniac and she looked back to Mac, trying to wrap her head around the blood soaking through his clothing.

That was… until he jumped to his feet out of nowhere, scaring Lindsay and making her jump back with a loud curse.

And when she finally came to her senses, Mac was leaning against the table, laughing hard with Danny beside him as the lab tech and Adam stood smirking behind the table near the corner of the lab.

"What the hell was that!?" Lindsay yelled crossly, staring accusingly at Mac and Danny. "I thought you were dead!" Her accusing glare was now only for Mac, who was still grinning.

"It's paint, Lindsay!" he said, smiling. It made his supposedly soothing words sting and Lindsay just stared at Mac with a look of extreme disbelief.

Danny laughed more. "It was his idea!" he said, pointing his finger at Mac. Jo walked in, looking alarmed.

"What on Earth is this?" she asked. Her brow was furrowed as she walked over to Mac, not missing the pissed gaze Lindsay had fixed on the older man. She frowned even more when she saw the red that had stained Mac's shirt.

Just as she was about to say something, Mac grabbed her hand and the look on his face told her he had meticulously planned all of it with Danny. "Relax, Jo. It's paint."

"Mac Taylor!" Jo scolded, pulling away from him. Danny and Mac set off in to another round of laughs, leaning against the table as they did so, as the two woman stood in front of them, amazed that the two men had pulled off such a stunt.

Danny finally handed Mac back his service weapon and Mac unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest over his t-shirt – with the red paint as the obvious cause of the stain that the girls had taken as blood.

The look of total shock on Jo and Lindsay's faces was priceless to the four men in the room – Mac, Adam, Danny and the lab tech were all laughing.

"You're lucky I'm not your boss, Taylor," Jo breathed, running a hand over her face. "NEVER do something like this again! And get a damn shower to clean yourself up! This lab's got better things to do than worry about you and Danny getting shot in the ballistics lab!"

Although there was a hint of guilt in Mac and Danny's eyes, both men were still smirking as they exited the ballistics lab, heading for the showers in the locker room.

Jo and Lindsay turned their accusing gazes to Adam and the lab tech, both men falling silent at the dangerous looks on the faces of the women. "Were you two in on this as well?"

"Uhh… well, you know… Mac did ask me to uhh… you know… help him out with this and he is… my boss, so it's not like I could say no," Adam stuttered. The lab tech beside him nodded quickly in agreement.

Jo and Lindsay sighed and shook their head. "Remind me to kill my husband the next time he even _thinks_ about something like this," Lindsay muttered.

Jo nodded and looked in the direction that Mac and Danny had stalked off in, towards the locker rooms. "I swear, I love the man, but he really is a pain in the damn ass sometimes!"


End file.
